The Gordon conference on Oxidative Stress and Disease will be held in Ventura, California., March 13-18, 2005 and will be chaired by Tracey Rouault M.D., Chief, Section on Human Iron Metabolism National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, Bethesda, MD. The overall goal of this conference is to provide a forum in which scientists from diverse backgrounds can discuss the multi-faceted impact of reactive oxygen on human health and review potential therapeutic strategies for disorders with an oxidative damage etiology. To this end, speakers at the top of their fields have been carefully chosen to represent specific disease states relevant to oxidative stress and to present the very latest findings at the biochemical, cell biology and whole organism level as they relate to underlying mechanism of disease and potential therapeutic avenues. This application is requesting funds to support the 2005 Gordon Research Conference on Oxidative Stress and Disease, to be held at the Clarion Ventura Beach hotel, Ventura CA, March l3-18, 2005. This conference will cover topics of basic mechanisms of oxidative stress ranging from simple eukaryotes to mammalian models of oxidative stress; The conference will emphasize disease states in which oxidative stress contributes to etiology. The detailed program and rationale presented within this project description supports the objective of this proposal being to obtain funds sufficient to cover this important international scientific meeting.